Una carta nunca leida
by Luhahi Hidaka
Summary: Algunas palabras se las lleva el viento, otras quedan muy gravadas en el corazón, y esas son las que más duelen.....


Esta fic es yaoi, no hay escenas lemon. Es de Weib Kreuz, por supuesto los personajes no son míos. Pero si les he de confesar q adoro a los personajes y a la historia.

_**UNA CARTA NUNCA LEÍDA**_

_Por: Luhahi "Chichiri" Hidaka_

Fan fic de: Weib Kreuz

De: KEN X ??? (Eso solo se sabe hasta el final. n-n)

Ken caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sin fijarse que a menos de tres cuadras casi fue atropellado. No entendía, no aceptaba aquella situación que hace 5 días le había roto el corazón. Sabia que pronto escucharía esas palabras q haría q perdieran la razón. Y las escucho temprano en la mañana.

Tuvo que salir de su apartamento por q en cada cosa esta impregnada de el, sus ojos lo veían en cada rincón y sus oídos solo podían escuchar sus palabras y las risas q compartieron por mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso el no le importaba a nadie¿Su dolor volvería en serio y para quedarse por siempre¿Le cobraría ese dolor q dejo de sentir, haciéndose más fuerte aún¿Lo podría aguantar¿Podría superar la soledad de nuevo? Eso aún no lo sabía…

Solo podía pensar en aquellos recuerdos importantes para el. Después de la separación del grupo, con el único q tenia comunicación era con el. Ken creía que su vida no estaría peor sin ellos, pero el único que lo ayudo a salir adelante era el. Recordaba aquellas risas q juntos compartieron sin preocupaciones. La vez que por estúpido bebió sin haber comido nada y se emborracho en segundos vomitando y haciendo el peor oso de su vida, el cual nunca olvidaría, la cara de asustado que puso aquella persona cuando en esa situación no supo que hacer. Recordó q cuando triste estaba, aparecía esa sonrisa que le hacia olvidar q su frágil mundo ya se había roto hace mucho tiempo, que su caída solo había sido suavizada por el. Q mirando el frió techo del cuarto de esa persona, pudo sentirse a gusto sin importarle dormir poco por escucharlo contar historias y hablar de todo, lo cual solo lo hacían gozar y soñar en un mundo mejor. Cuando iban de compras, siempre terminaban pelando o luchando por algo que ambos les gustaban. La mirada de los demás asombrados q tan solo reían, sabían q eso no importaba…lo que pensaran los demás. Y a pesar de eso eran bienvenidos a esos lugares a lo q siempre iban juntos y ya no serán igual, ya nada será igual sin el. Recordara aquellos videos que veían juntos para pasar la tarde tranquila olvidando que el mundo giraba y q mañana trabajarían por q no había mas remedio. Tenían que volver al mundo cruel q se sentía más suave por su compañía.

No comprendió como se rompió todo, el sabía que no era perfecto pero siempre trato de hacer lo mejor para no molestar. Solo quería estar a su nivel para q nunca se defraudara de el, no entendía nada y solo quiso escribir una carta aunque nunca se la podría entregar en persona. Solo quería que siempre sonriera a pesar de q ahora estaban lejos. Esa carta estaba llenas de lagrimas por q cada vez que intentaba escribir algo, corrían sin sentido por sus mejillas aunque no quería llorar no podía controlarse.

Creyó q podría tener un futuro por q alguien estaba apoyándolo. Que podía caerse el mundo pero que el estaría bien solo por q el estaba a su lado.

Sin fijarse camino hacia su trabajo, no supo como llego ni tampoco escucho los saludos de sus compañeros que no comprendía que tenía.

Subió por las escaleras sin sentirlas como si tan solo estuviera flotando, piso por piso solo pudo sacar aquella carta q había escrito. La miraba fijamente sin decir nada y sonreía como si nunca hubiera estado triste, pero sus ojos melancólicos decían lo contrario, un poco hinchados y rojos que tan solo podían decir la verdad.

Llego a la azotea, grande y vacía, recordó cuando se sentaron allí a esperar a q atardeciera, por q era realmente hermoso ver un atardecer y más en la compañía de la persona mas importante de su vida. Podían quedarse horas mirando las estrellas y la luna cuando salía. Quedarse sin decir palabras ya que se las decían con las miradas y sonrisas. A veces caminaban hasta el apartamento solo por sentir el viento rozando sus caras.

¿Podía estar más triste ahora? Esos recuerdos solo hicieron que salieran aún más lagrimas¿acaso después de llorar por 4 días seguidos no era suficiente para q se acabaran? No, aún habían muchas por salir, y aún más preguntas por contestar, pero ya no importaba, ya no importaba nada. Ya no había por que luchar o por q sonreír, fue cuando escucho una voz, era una de sus compañeros que le preguntaba q pasaba. Ken solo agacho la cabeza sin mirarla le dijo muy suavemente para que no oyera bien su voz quebradiza, que el estaba bien y q ya bajaba a trabajar. La chica se retiro no muy convencida pero si preocupada iría a buscar a alguien que la ayudara.

Ken sollozo y se acerco a la baranda de la azotea, miro cielo azul, que bello era cuando estaba junto a el, pero aún así era bello por si solo, solo que ya no sentía nada. Se había muerto por dentro le hacía falta algo sin el. Cuando al levantarse lo escucho saliendo, se levanto corriendo ya q hace 4 días no lo veía, por una terrible discusión que tuvieron sobre tiempo y otras cosas para el futuro. Solo encontró una carta donde sus cosas solían estar. Ken se asusto pero aún sabía q debería de leerla. Ya sabía q decía, pero debía leerla. Entro en shock al leerla, ni aún al estar preparado para esto pudo controlarse.

Solo era un gracias y un adiós. ¿Acaso era justo? Tanto tiempo sufriendo y cuando creyó que todo estaba bien, nuevamente su mundo se callo. La caja de cristal que difícilmente volvió a construir nuevamente se había roto y esta vez para siempre. Ya no había nada para el con importancia. Ya todo se había quebrado: su promesa de estar siempre juntos, su vida, su corazón… su razón.

Ahora viendo el cielo sintió nuevamente como se destruye su corazón al recordar, como se le acabaron las ganas de vivir. ¿Pero habría remedio? No. El pensó lo suficiente en esos 4 días y tomo la decisión de no insistir y de no rogar, por q de eso no hace el amor ni en la amistad. Las cosas se deben dar por q si y nada más. Fue una decisión difícil pero tendría q dejarlo ir. Para el no era bueno, pero quería q aquella persona tuviera un futuro brillante, sabía q el solo era un estorbo para que cumpliera sus deseos. El volvió a mirar atrás y vio a varios de su compañeros, el sonrío y fácilmente subió por la baranda, sus compañeros se alarmaron pero no llegaron a tiempo.

Ken se dejo caer de espaldas y solo pudo sonreír por que vio dibujada en el cielo magníficamente azul, aquella sonrisa que siempre aliviaba su dolor. Sin poder encontrar fuerzas esa carta voló de sus manos y callo suavemente muy cerca de el. Sus compañeros bajaron corriendo pero al llegar el ya estaba muerto, el paramédico q llego después les dijo que el había muerto instantáneamente. Una de sus compañeras encontró la carta y la recogió, pensó que era alguna carta de suicidio y la abrió, estaba mojada no solo por lágrimas si no por gotas de sangre q alcanzaron salpicarla. Ella pudo ver el dolor que sintió Ken al escribirla y tan solo decía: "Sin ti no soy fuerte, sin ti no soy nada, sin ti no hay sentido. Solo yo puedo dar gracias por todo lo que me diste y me enseñaste, pero te confieso que no se vivir sin ti. Por q tu Yohji te llevaste mi alma con tigo".

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas del autor:** OHHHHHHH!! No me vayan a tirar tomates, uu!!! Bueno pero si quieren decir algo escríbanme a o Esta historia la escribí por cosas de la vida, no piensen mal eh? Por q solo tome casos de la vida real y las transforme en este fic. Y aunque se q es un poco triste hay una persona que la entenderá, no se si la leerá, pero quiero dedicársela. Por q como dice una canción Olvídame q yo te recordare.

Bueno también se q descubrieron q es de Ken X Yohji. Jajajajajaj ¿verdad que los deje en suspenso??? No más tomates, por favor… Jajajajjajaja YYYYY Gracias por leerlo nn.

Luhahi "Chichiri" Hidaka


End file.
